1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus including a wiring structure that is repairable and a method of repairing the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display apparatuses such as organic light emitting display apparatuses and liquid crystal display apparatuses have a plurality of pixels. Each of the pixels includes a pixel circuit unit including a thin film transistor (TFT) and a capacitor, and each pixel circuit unit is connected to wires.
As a resolution of such a flat panel display apparatus increases, the number of wires increases and an integration increases. Also, as the flat panel display apparatus becomes greater, a possibility of occurring defects such as shortage or opening between wires also increases. In particular, in order to form a flat panel display apparatus of a large size, the number of panels that may be formed on a mother substrate is reduced. Thus, when a mother substrate including a panel having a defect is discarded, production yield is largely affected. Therefore, a configuration and a method of repairing wires, which are suitable for flat panel display apparatus having high resolution and large sizes, are necessary.